Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The Avengers have been kidnapped. Again. Only this time the girls have been taken to. What secrets have they been hiding?


**This has been in my head for ages so I finally got round to writing it xx Please read and review :)**

All of the Avengers had been kidnapped. Again. And, judging by the presence of Pepper Potts, Betty Ross, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, so had all females in a three metre radius.

To be quite honest all of the Avengers were somewhat used to this, even if none of them liked it. Actually they were quite impressed with how calm and composed the girls were being despite being locked inside a small cell with a group of superheroes.

The girls hadn't actually met yet - Jane and Darcy hadn't come down from New Mexico (Thor visited them at least once every two weeks) and Betty wasn't even supposed to be in communication with Bruce. Well, Tony decided, a late introduction was better than none at all, even if it took place in a cold cramped cell. And so the team was introduced and they were about to move on to their other halves before Darcy promptly proceeded to make them even more uncomfortable than they already were in a small enclosed space. "You didn't tell me they were all gorgeous."

Pepper gave her a slight but warning smile. "That's because all but one are taken."

"And who might that be?"

Tony smirked, "Our resident single pringle - who came up with that? Never saying it again - is the Capsicle."

Pepper nudged her boyfriend. "Captain America."

Darcy looked around and set her eyes on him before her jaw dropped. "He's single?"

Steve blushed.

"Anyway moving on, the girls. Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Bruce's girl Betty Ross and the love of my life Miss Pepper Potts." Tony pointed at each of the girls as they were introduced.

"Pepper?" Who would actually name their kid Pepper?

"My real first name is Virginia."

Betty startled from behind Bruce, where she was half hiding. "Ginny? Ginny Potts?"

Pepper took a proper look at the dark haired girl before gaping. "Lizzie?" Betty smiled and nodded.

"Ginny Potts. You mean you're _the_ Ginny Potts?" The entire room turned around at Darcy's awed statement.

Pepper smiled before cocking her head in thought. "Darcy Lewis. Darcy Lewis. Darcy Lewis! Miss Fritton told me about you."

"Hello Ginny, Lizzie."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"It's the old team back together!" The three oldest girls giggled and hugged.

The Avengers watched this with slightly startled and confused looks. Tony was the first to comment. "Wait a second, you know each other?"

The girls shared a long look before avoiding each other's eyes. "We went to the same school."

Steve looked at Darcy, who glared at him under his scrutiny, "And you, Darcy wasn't it?"

"Darcy. I went to the same school. By the time I was there they were legends."

"Hardly."

Darcy threw Betty a hard look that clearly disagreed with her previous statement.

"Well Miss Potts was."

Pepper blushed faintly and looked away from them all. "Pepper please, not Miss Potts."

Tony smirked and slung an arm around her. "Pepper? My Pepper? What was she a legend for?"

All of the girls looked at Pepper briefly before swiftly turning away.

Natasha interjected, not liking not knowing something. "What school was it?"

The girls all smirked before replying in unison. "St. Trinians."

"Well that was creepy," said Tony, before turning to look at his teammates. What he saw surprised him. Natasha and Clint the two most unflappable members of the team were visibly distressed by where the girls had gone to school. Clint had backed away in terror and even Natasha looked pale.

"That's ... good." Was that a hint of respect in her voice?

"Where's this St Trinians then?" Steve was curious looking at the two SHIELD members' reactions.

Pepper replied, "England."

"You went to school in England?" Tony hadn't known that.

"What's so ... special about St Trinians then?" Bruce wanted to know.

The girls shared another look. "Why do you think there's something special?"

All of the Avengers (with the exception of Thor) gave them a look that clearly implied they were not born yesterday, even Clint and Natasha who already knew the answer to the question.

"The looks on the faces of Natashalie and Katniss over here," said Tony.

Again all of the girls avoided eye contact.

Natasha answered the question casually, "The fact that St Trinians girls are feared by the majority of the criminal underworld?"

The rest of the Avengers (with the exception of Clint) gaped at the girls who were shifting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact. "Particularly after the Sir Piers Pomfrey incident."

Darcy spoke, "To be fair, we weren't involved in that."

"Pomfrey. Piers Pomfrey. I know that name," Tong said, pondering. "I know! Piers Pomfrey! Publicly ousted as a misogynist and running AD1 - you know that group for the subjugation of women."

Steve looked outraged. Apparently he hadn't heard of the incident.

Bruce asked, "How was St Trinians involved in that?"

Tony replied, "As best as I heard, there was a small battle on the Thames involving a pirate ship and one of Shakespeare's lost plays. Oh, that's it! I know why I remembered it - it's in the classified files. They also found out that Shakespeare was a woman."

Steve did an impressive spit-take. "Shakespeare was a woman?"

"Apparently - according to the information St Trinians findings."

"Shakespeare was a woman?" Bruce was finding that hard to believe. This must have been very hushed up. "How come no one else knows about this?"

Natasha shrugged, not really caring, resuming her careful inspection of the walls, floor and ceiling.

"What does St Trinians do then, that causes it to be so feared by the criminal underworld?"

Pepper smirked. "Many things."

Darcy smiled, "You know my favourite one was that incident a few years ago when they stole The Girl With The Pearl Earring."

Bruce almost choked. "You stole that?"

"Not me personally. St Trinians did."

"Do we want to know?"

"Probably not. But I do want to know about something." Darcy turned curiously to Pepper. "Were you behind that incident with that Chinese warlord?"

"Partially. It was mainly the geeks behind that particular incident."

"But you organised it." Pepper inclined her head in affirmative.

"Wait a second; you were behind the Chinese incident?" Clint was bug-eyed and took as many steps back as he could. "If I wasn't an assassin with as many years of practice as I have, I would actually admit to being scared of you."

"What Chinese incident?" Tony asked, bewildered but intrigued.

Clint looked prepared to answer, but Natasha cut in with a, "It's classified Stark."

Even Tony refused to argue with her with the expression she was currently wearing. "Anyway, girls from a boarding school in England are currently feared by Chinese warlords?"

"It was only the one," Pepper admitted sheepishly.

"Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I knew how you'd act."

"Of course I would. My girlfriend is epic." He wrapped an arm around her.

"You mean I wasn't before?"

"Of course you were. You were the only one capable of getting me to meetings on time."

"Natasha could."

"Natasha could probably get Fury to sing I'm a little tea pot. With actions. She doesn't count."

Their banter slowed to a halt as they caught on to the looks being thrown at them by the others in the room. Pepper blushed yet again.

"Now that we have that sorted, and everyone introduced, can we get back to the main business? Escaping?"

All of the Avengers immediately began searching themselves for any weapons. "It seems like we were stripped of all our weapons when we were transported," Clint complained.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair. "They've even taken the wire I had in my hair!"

"Okay, so whoever took us knew us - our weapons, out tricks, even our personal relationships," Steve said puzzled.

Clint scoffed. "I'll be surprised if the whole world doesn't know about Stark and his girlfriend."

"And I would be _so_ surprised if they knew about you and Spider Girl over there."

Clint turned to snark back, but Darcy shouted, "We have been kidnapped and are currently locked in a cell. Please argue about your girlfriends later."

"Back to the cell situation. As far as I can tell, until someone comes by to tell us why we're here or whatever, we're trapped."

"No we're not," Betty said slyly, still curled up into Bruce's side.

"Excuse me?"

"We aren't trapped," Jane explained.

"We're locked inside a concrete cell and can't get out isn't that the definition of trapped?"

"But we can get out." Pepper spoke next, her hands uncharacteristically deep in her pockets.

"How?"

"We're St Trinians."

"And?"

"You weren't expecting that of us. Do you think our captors were?"

"No..." Steve said, seeing where this was going.

"Meaning we're still armed and dangerous."

Clint whooped in excitement.

"Even if we aren't armed with things you'd call weapons."

Cue disappointed sigh.

"We're St Trinians girls. We never leave the house unprepared."

"And I still have my taser," Darcy piped up.

"And believe me, you don't want to meet Darcy with a taser," Jane said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"I've heard."

Thor laughed loudly. "Lady Darcy is indeed most lethal when she wields her stick of lightning."

Darcy squealed. "I've never heard it put like that before. I'll have to use it again."

"Anyway," Steve interjected, feeling like a broken record, "Back to escaping."

oOo

After that there was much confusion, a taser and four girls from St Trinians. The results were explosive and very colourful. Most of their captors were tie dyed a variety of obscure colours and looking thoroughly defeated by four girls. Despite the fact that they'd captured the Avengers.

"Ha!" Darcy exclaimed. "It just proves girls are better than boys."

Natasha cleared her throat loudly.

"I thought we'd agreed earlier. You don't count."

Natasha turned to retaliate.

Steve sighed.


End file.
